


Crossing the Ocean

by sanctum_c



Series: Aeris and Cloud Take to the Skies Week 2017 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Grandia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meetings, Ocean, Sailing, Ship Work, Work, stowaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Cloud's adventure had not been all he hoped for. But the arrival of a fully-fledged Adventurer opens the door to something far more satisfying.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Series: Aeris and Cloud Take to the Skies Week 2017 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985575
Kudos: 5





	Crossing the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Adventure', _Grandia_ -fusion

So far the adventure had not been quite the epic tale Cloud expected. Sailing across the sea was, at least, an exciting start. Said excitement was somewhat diminished when it became clear that, despite all his best subterfuge and his maturity (all fourteen years of it), Mom had seen right through his plans. She knew what he was up to but pretended not to. Her softer tone and sudden concern the previous night made a lot more sense now.

Why would Mom not come out and admit she knew his plans? Mom was hard to understand at times. At least she hadn't beaten him over the head with her tray again. And she'd provided an in at the Adventure Society in Costa del Sol. And he was off on his own, following his father’s footsteps. And perhaps Mom’s too? It would be strange to be away from her now, but this was something he had to do. She understood that; she must. If nothing else she had done this herself. But how had he only discovered her rather exciting pirate-related past a few days ago? Something to ask about when he did finally make it home; and when they could compare adventure stories. In any case, he would do better than both of this parents. He would go to places they never even dreamed. Cloud would find the spirit sword and cross the End of the World; do what no one else ever had.

Currently that achievement was somewhere off in the future. At present the next most important item on the list of unexpected aspects of the trip was Marlene. She was still holding something of a grudge regarding his insistence that the situation was too perilous to allow her to accompany him. And ignored his best efforts to get her to stay home, so his best friend in the world (and her pet moogle) had snuck onto the ship ahead of him. 

Thanks to an overly superstitious crew and immediately thereafter some frantic compromises, Cloud had lost his cramped but adequate cabin. Now both he and Marlene were part of the crew. That meant working on the ship and sleeping in the crew section; a cramped hold that stank of salt and sweat. After the first night his old cabin seemed like the pinnacle of luxury. Plus, prior to the crew finding Marlene, the ship offered a place to explore (so many different people), stare out to sea (sea monster or wave? So far always wave), enjoy the sea air (it smelled like adventure), plot for future escapades (to the End of the World), and anticipate the arrival in Costa del Sol (first stop the Adventurer's Society).

After Marlene's discovery, the ship offered few of the same delights, substituting in toil and stifling shared accommodation. The sea air remained a highlight, but for the most part only because it was so much cooler on deck. Plus there had been no obligations before. For once he had no chores and nothing he should be doing. Now the crew roused him and Marlene from sleep far too early each morning, handed them mops and ordered the pair to clean the deck.

The early hour at least ensured no passengers were around as they worked, but all too soon someone would leave a trail of footprints across all their hard work. And then those footprints would multiply as the day wore on requiring them to do it all over again the next day. No. No he was not going to let this get him down. This was nothing but another trial; one more stepping stone on the way to something greater. Maybe Dad did the same when he sailed across the ocean. Maybe Mom did too – and if so, she at least worked her way up from scrubbing the deck to being the captain of her own ship. Cloud paused half-way across the deck with dreams of getting his own ship until Marlene hissed at him to continue. Leaning down into the mop, Cloud pushed the mop onwards.

Some future high points; the crew were talking about picking up an additional passenger. The captain altered their heading without any complaints to take them near a pair of small islands; the first new land Cloud had ever seen. Shame they were not close enough to set foot there - and the small size seemed to limit potential for adventure. But it seemed that was an incorrect assumption. Afterall; their additional passenger was an adventurer.

* * *

The adventurer was something of a surprise. The crew seemed as excited as Cloud and Marlene at their impromptu guest's arrival, despite an apparent familiarity with the famed adventurer. Cloud almost missed their arrival, only by stages realising the distant sound was a commotion up on deck. Cloud anticipated a tall figure with long silver hair; just like his hero Sephiroth. Instead they found the crew clustered around - and in the process of asking a thousand questions of - a girl with long brown hair. The Adventurer was maybe a year older than him; thanks to another crew member, Cloud learned her name was Aeris.

Aeris somehow knew both of their names already, even taking a moment to gently admonish Marlene for the risks she took in stowing away. Aeris might not share the sailor's superstitions - and seemed oddly exempted from them - but she knew the risks they presented. Slightly flushed, Marlene apologised but then had difficulty not staring at Aeris in awe. Cloud found his voice almost too late. The same moment he managed to ask her about her life in the Adventurer Society – a question that seemed to evaporate Aeris's good mood and troubled her for some reason – the captain barged into proceedings and invited Aeris to discuss her latest escapades over a drink.

Marlene was incredibly impressed with Aeris and talked about her non-stop for the rest of the day. She had a new role-model; all the other examples of Adventurers Cloud could name had been male. Sephiroth, Cecil, Kain. Marlene had been an exception back in Junon of course, also determined to do what no one else had. It seemed Cloud could not truly adventure alone; he needed a party, and Marlene had been a constant companion since the start. Since before the start. And perhaps it had been a mistake to take Johnny's advice (Marlene had been so upset) and try and leave her behind; she was not about to let him do that again. But why did that mention of the Adventuerer’s Society make Aeris look so glum? He would make a point to ask when they next saw her. If the chance ever came.

* * *

Another day, another start at a far too early time. Some relief at least to be out of the sweltering cabin and up in the cold morning air. Marlene was happily speculating about how she wanted to braid her hair like Aeris while Cloud figured out what might be possible to do after their shift this morning. They both stumbled to a halt when they reached the deck. It gleamed in the early morning sun; far better than any one of their previous efforts. “Hey guys!” a voice called. Aeris stood leaning on a mop at the far end of the deck grinning at the two of them. “You took too long, so I took care of this for you! Figured it gives up more time to hang out.” 

Marlene squealed and jumped for joy before she rushed over to Aeris. Cloud sauntered as casually as he could, already desperate to ask her questions. Another step closer to Costa del Sol, the Adventurer Society and the End of the World.


End file.
